Taking it to the next level
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: Written for a prompt on Tumblr. Thought I would also share it here. Kurt wants to take his relationship with Adam to the next level, it's just a matter of getting Adam alone to try. Contains smut, oh yes..Spoilers up to the latest episode to be safe. Oneshot


**Written on tumblr for the following prompt -** _Fic Request! Adam taking Kurt out for drinks at Callbacks, with Rachel and other friends. Both Kurt and Adam get tipsy. Dance/Grind a little on the dancefloor, and then Adam takes Kurt home. And we know what happens after that. Bonus for Smut, preferbly with riding!Kurt. Long prompt I know._

**Here is the Fic, as written on my tumblr for the above prompt, hope you enjoy **

Kurt stirred his drink and eyed the badly dressed guy singing a terrible remake of 'You give love a bad name' by Bon Jovi.

"What's wrong, not having fun Love?" Adam, Kurt's boyfriend of two weeks asked.

"It's ok but I really would rather do something just the two of us" Kurt answered. "Not that's there anything wrong with Callbacks or anything"

Adam chuckled and smiled his adorable smile that made Kurt go weak.

He wasn't bored, he was being serious when he said he had wanted to do something just the two of them. When Rachel had told Kurt she was going to callbacks with Brody. Kurt had chosen to invite Adam over. He had wanted to take the next step in their relationship for a bit and with Rachel being out, tonight would have been the perfect time. It would have been if Rachel hadn't invited Adam and Kurt to come to Callbacks when Adam arrived just as Rachel and Brody had been about to leave. Before Kurt could say no, Adam had agreed so Kurt ended up agreeing too so he wouldn't look rude.

So here he was, stuck at a NYADA hang out on the night he could be having sex with Adam.

"You sure you're ok?" Adam repeated. Kurt just nodded, biting his tongue from saying anything as the badly dressed guy hit an off note.

"Just peachy" Kurt manged, kissing Adam's cheek. Adam beamed in response before grabbing Kurt's hand and squeezing it.

'Keep calm' Kurt thought as the badly dressed guy kept getting worse and worse.

Kurt managed to keep calm, even when Rachel arrived back at the table after having spent the last half hour dancing drunk with Brody and some of their mutual NYADA friends.

Rachel jumped into Kurt's lap and proceeded to talk his ear off about what song she wanted to sing.

"Babe, help me" Kurt mouthed. Adam just smiled and Kurt resisted the urge to throw something. Luckily Brody freed Rachel from him and dragged her to the bar to hopefully order water.

"You want a drink?" Adam asked, eyeing Kurt's empty glass.

"Yes" Kurt said a little desperately and Adam chuckled before heading over to order what Kurt hoped was a very stong drink. The drink turned out to be pretty good and Kurt felt himself becoming calmer. Soon he was getting another one and after one more drink he was quite tipsy.

"You ok?" Adam asked, as Kurt put down his third glass and smiled happily.

"Yeah, we should dance" Kurt declared suddenly. It was random sure, considering the music wasn't really dancing material but it would do and Kurt wanted to grind against Adam and hopefully end up at his place.

He wanted to be fucked by Adam and he wanted it tonight.

"Are you sure you want to" Adam asked, laughing a little as Kurt stood up and grabbed his hand eagerly.

"Yes, come on" Kurt responded, dragging Adam to the make shift Dance floor. Rachel was swaying with Brody and two other couples were also moving slowly around.

"Mmm, wrap your arms around me" Kurt asked when they reached the dance floor. Adam smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt, who turned around to slide his body against Adams.

He felt Adam's grip tighten a little and thought he heard Adam take in a sharp breath. Luck must have been on his side because the next person to go on stage was singing 'Shock you all night long' and it had a good tempo.

"Kurt" Adam breathed as Kurt moved his hips slowly, getting a feel for the song, it also helped that the singer had a good voice too.

"Yes" Kurt purred in response and slid his ass back against Adam's front. He felt Adam getting hard and a thrill went down his spine.

"Don't tease me" Adam whispered in his ear, Adam moved his hands down Kurt's body and up till he stopped on Kurt's hips and squeezed.

Kurt hummed happily before pulling away and turning around.

"It's only teasing if I don't plan on following through" Kurt said, a surge of confidence going through his body.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked, though his eyes darkened like he knew what Kurt meant.

"Oh Adam" Kurt giggled, Adam swallowed. "You know what I mean" Kurt finished, smiling and licking his lips.

Adam growled, grabbing Kurt and kissing him hard. Kurt gripped Adam's arms and kissed back, tangling their tongues together.

They pulled apart, both panting heavily. Kurt gathered more courage before he leant forward and whispered in Adam's ear. "Let's go to your place so you can fuck me"

Adam let out a moan of approval before he grabbed Kurt's hand and started tugging him towards the exit. "Let's go" Adam said.

"Shouldn't we tell them we're leaving" Kurt asked, waving in Rachel and Brody's direction.

"They'll figure it out" Adam replied, Kurt just nodded. He was sure once Rachel and Brody stopped kissing they would.

The walk to Adam's place took a little longer as Adam kept pushing Kurt up against almost every flat surface and devouring his mouth. By the time they reached Adam's door. They were more than ready, still Adam was a gentleman and as they walked into his apartment and were hanging up their coats, he turned to Kurt with a gentle smile.

"You sure, I don't mind waiting longer" he said.

Kurt just smiled and walked up to him and kissed him softly. "I want you inside me, I've never been surer of anything more" he replied and Adam smiled, his eyes darkening again before he picked Kurt up bridal style and took him to his room. Kurt giggled happily the whole way, his giggles died into a moan of arousal as Adam dropped him onto the bed. They both just stared at each other than their hands were everywhere as they surged into another kiss.

"Want you, so badly" Adam managed between kisses.

"Me too, please Adam" Kurt gasped out, as Adam latched onto a sensitive spot on his neck.

Adam kissed the spot softly before turning over and opening his side draw and pulling out his lube and a condom. He placed them on the bed then turned to Kurt, running a hand down Kurt's collarbone. Kurt's heart did a jolt and he swallowed.

"Ready sexy" Adam murmured as he fingered the first button on Kurt's shirt.

"Yes" Kurt groaned, his body trembling with want.

Adam pulled apart the buttons with sure practice and ease, removing Kurt's shirt before starting on his pants. When Kurt was down to his briefs, Adam sat back and looked at Kurt's body.

"You are stunning" Adam said before he removed Kurt's underwear. Kurt felt himself believe it as Adam looked at him like he was anything but ordinary.

"What a gorgeous cock" Adam purred before sinking his mouth over the head.

"Adam" Kurt gasped out.

Adam hummed. Kurt whimpered, moving his lips in circles as his cock slid into Adam's mouth more. Adam pulled off with a pop before kissing Kurt's hips.

"Come up here" Kurt stammered, he wanted Adam naked so he could ride him.

He wanted it so badly, his body was shaking with want. Adam moved up, kissing Kurt's skin lightly before kissing Kurt's lips. He pulled back, stroking over Kurt's face.

"Clothes off" Kurt said and Adam smiled.

"What fairs fair" Kurt said, Adam chuckled and pulled back, removing his clothing.

Kurt swallowed as more skin was revealed with each item removed, Adam was simply breath-taking.

"Wow" Kurt managed when Adam's cock was free of his boxers. It bobbed up proudly, thick with pre come glistening at the tip. Kurt's mouth salivated and he leant forward to grip Adam's hips before sucking Adam's cock into his mouth.

"Fuck, Kurt" Adam rasped.

Kurt moaned, taking more in and digging his fingers into Adam's hips.

"So good" Adam praised, stroking Kurt's hair lightly before tugging.

Kurt pulled off of Adam's cock, licking the head once more before sitting up and just looking at Adam whose eyes were dark.

"Please fuck me" Kurt begged. Adam growled and pushed Kurt onto the bed, kissing him roughly, his hand reaching for the lube.

"You want my fingers in your tight hole" Adam murmured against Kurt's mouth, Kurt whimpered in response. Adam pulled back, fiddling with the lube bottle before opening it. He spread an even amount on his middle, index and ring finger then moved them down to Kurt's hole.

"I'm going to open you up with my fingers then I'm going to get on top and fuck you hard" Adam purred as he stroked Kurt's hole lightly.

"I want to ride you" Kurt said shamelessly. Adam grinned before sliding his middle finger into Kurt's hole.

"Fuck so tight baby" Adam groaned, working his finger in slowly. Kurt moaned and opened his legs more, the burn feeling delicious.

"Another" Kurt asked. Adam complied, adding his index finger along side the middle one before scissoring them.

"Like that baby" Adam said as Kurt rocked his hips up.

"Yeah" Kurt whimpered. Adam leant down, kissing Kurt slowly as he moved his two fingers in and out of Kurt's hole and feeling it becoming looser. He could tell Kurt was getting ready but to be sure he added his ring finger and angled them till he found Kurt's pleasure point. Kurt arched against him, his body writhing as Adam stroked the spot over and over.

"Adam please" Kurt gasped against Adam's lips. Adam pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom, ripping the packet open before rolling it on his cock.

They moved around each other till Adam was on his back and Kurt was positioning himself above Adam's cock.

"Ready?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" Adam breathed out, Kurt smiled before he lowered himself slowly onto Adam's cock. Both groaned as their bodies joined together.

"You feel so amazing" Adam said, as Kurt finished pressing down till Adam's balls were against his ass.

"You do too, I feel so full" Kurt managed to say, his body shivering in delight as he felt Adam pressed so close.

Kurt angled himself just right and then started to move, lifting himself up then dropping down.

"Fuck Kurt" Adam rasped, squeezing Kurt's hips.

Kurt moaned, moving a bit faster. Shifting forward and then whimpering desperately as he felt Adams cock graze his prostate.

"Oh" Kurt said, slamming down quickly.

"Yeah, that's it" Adam stammered, gripping Kurt harder and working his hips up.

"You like that" Kurt asked, moving his hips in circles as he lifted up then dropped down.

"Yeah, feels so good. I'm close" Adam said, slamming up.

Kurt groaned, picking up the pace as he felt his own orgasm looming. Adam removed one of his hands from Kurt's hip and grabbed Kurt's cock, smearing the precome to make the slide easier. Kurt whimpered in response and quickened his movements.

"Gonna come" he stammered as his balls began to tighten. Adam slammed up and moved his hand up before twisting his wrist on the head of Kurt's cock. Kurt cried out, shifting his hips to work his cock through Adam's fist and his ass on Adam's cock.

"Come for me Kurt" Adam said, squeezing Kurt's cock one more time before Kurt let out a series of moans then started coming over Adam's fist. Adam worked him though it before letting go and gripping Kurt's hips as Kurt braced him self on Adam's chest.

"Follow me" Kurt whispered to Adam who moaned before slamming up almost frantically into Kurt's ass.

Kurt felt his body going sensitive but he moved through it so Adam could come. He moved his hips slowly as Adam thrusted up. Adam gasped as his body spasmed and he came deep in Kurt, his grip on Kurt's hips tight. Adam panted harshly as he came down. Kurt nuzzled into Adam's neck, feeling Adam's heart beat and enjoying the feeling of Adam's cock throbbing in his ass.

"You're amazing" Adam murmured in Kurt's ear.

Kurt just smiled, pulling back and kissing Adam softly. "So are you" Kurt said.

**Sorry ending was silly but the smut was the main reason anyway. I had fun writing this so hope it was good :)**


End file.
